In the Light of the Moon
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Companion to Twilight, Christine tries for a second chance with erik, but it is ruined by Raoul.
1. Default Chapter

_In the Light of the Moon-_

A companion story to the poem _'Twilight'_. I wrote the poem and thought a story with the roof top meeting but more of a storyline would be cool. If you hate either I'll gladly rip 'em off. All of the songs here are poems I have written included in my book _'Through My Eyes'_

* * *

  


Christine Daae` sat on the roof of the Paris opera. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out over Paris, thinking on what had happened in the past few days. She had gotten over the initial shock of Erik having sent her away with Raoul after she had chosen him, and was trying her best to cope with the idea of becoming a Vicomtesse. She would much rather live below the Opera with Erik, a simple girl with a simple home and simple name, but she knew this is what Erik wanted for her.

She looked at the moon, resting high in the sky and then all around at the twilight provided bye the darkness which seemed to envelope her. She smiled, suddenly hearing a swish and the scent of Erik's cologne filled her nose. She knew Raoul would be here to collect her soon, so if they were to talk it had to be fast. 

She opened her mouth to greet him, but his silence was discouraging, she knew even though he had told her too, he was upset she had left him. Instead a song came out, she made up the words that went to it.

_"The moon is out_

_ the stars are shining_

_ I sense as I watch_

_ Someone's watching behind me_

  


_ I turn around_

_ But no one is there_

_ It is as if_

_ They went just like air_

  


_ I turn and watch_

_ As they reappear_

_ My throat has tightened_

_ With my whole body's fear_

  


_ I turn once again_

_ And nothing meets my eyes_

_ Yet at this moment_

_ I feel no surprise_

  


_ So I turn again_

_ And feel a hand on my arm_

_ I look for it there_

_ Full of alarm_

  


_ But I see nothing_

_ I feel it's still there_

_ Si I allow it to proceed_

_ To kidnap my air_

  


_ I no longer fight it_

_ And suddenly I see_

_ My final moment_

_ Standing before me."_

  


Christine sighed deeply, the words in no way expressed her feelings, Erik would never hurt her. Not intentionally. She could feel his smile at her voice and so she thought of what she had longed to say in front of Raoul the other evening.

"I love you, Erik." She said, knowing he had heard her and she smiled turning to his stiff with shock form. "I love you so much, and I wish you never had sent me away, but I know you feel it is for the best. But I simply cannot imagine my life without you! Will you still teach me when Raoul and I are married?"

He breathed deeply. "No, Christine."

"Oh but Erik I do not love him! He is my good friend and always will be, but I'm not in love with him and I feel terrible about having to marry him! I want to be a Phantoms wife, not a Vicomtesse." She growled in frustration. 

"I understand, Christine. But you no longer require my skills of teaching."

She sighed knowing she could not win. She then stood and made her way over to him. He stiffened again, which made the task of kissing him quite simple. He did not struggle but he did not embrace her either, he simply sat and stared at her. 

She brought herself away and looked at him. "Don't send me away again, Erik. Please, please, please. Never send me away."

He sighed a long shuddery sigh. "Christine, the Vicomte,..."

"To hell with the Vicomte, Erik to hell with him! He was my childhood sweetheart but nothing more, what I thought was love was a deep friendly respect," She touched his cheek and he turned into her palm, kissing it slowly. "I love you, I know I do."

Tears welled in his eyes, she could see them behind the mask. He shook his head. "Don't leave him tonight, one more night, Christine. Then meet me at the rue scribe tomorrow. We shall see the world, my love."

She smiled and kissed him again. The sound of the door caught her ears and he ran to hide behind a statue of Apollo.

"Ready to go, darling?" He was smiling and extended his hand.

Shw sighed. "Yes, Raoul. I'm ready." She looked at the statue, unable to see Erik before she left.

* * *

  


Tell me what you think, this is Christine's desperate attempt to get Erik back, but you will see it to fail in the next chappie if you want me to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2- The Devilish De Chagny_

* * *

  


Christine Daae` was ecstatic, she and Erik were going to see the world! Her excitement was hard to contain but she managed it and carefully made her way to the Rue Scribe. She saw a figure, clothed in black, a hat concealing his face. She smiled broadly and ran to his extended arms.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so happy! Thank you for understanding why I left Raoul, I know he never will."

"No, he shall never have to." She gasped and pulled back in horror as the hat was removed.

"R-raoul, what, what are you...?"

He laughed coldly. "Oh, Christine I may not be bright but I'm not stupid!"

"You have a strange way of showing it." She hissed backing away.

"You've been giddy, and in your sleep you've been talking to him, Christine. Talking about seeing the world with him, with that _thing_! No bride of mine is running off with some deformed _monster_!" He roughly grabbed her arm but she snatched it away.

"Don't you _understand_? I love you Raoul, I truly do! But I'm not _in_ love with you, I'm in love with _Erik_, not a thing not a deformed monster, Erik." She glared at him. "You have not supported my feelings not one _bit!_ Well I've had it! Erik and I deserve to be together! And we will God dammit! I don't _want_ to be noble, I don't _want_ to be rich and that's not what father told me to go for, he told me to follow my heart and I will! My heart isn't leading me to you as hard as it is for you to escape it. _I love Erik!"_

She could barely breathe as she saw the hurt and betrayal cross his face. "You saved my scarf, Raoul. He gave me my music. You showed me lust he showed me love. You promise me everything he promises what I want and only what I want, not too much or too little. I am sorry if this hurts you, I am sorry if you feel as if I've led you on but I'm not sorry that I love him, and I never will be."

This of course hurt most of all and he took her wrist. "I'll make a deal with you," He looked almost softly into her eyes. "I know you speak the truth and though it burns me I only want your happiness. I will give the two of you one week, one mind you and the period cannot be prolonged, now listen closely Little lotte, don't let your mind wander,"

He let her go and began to pace the alley. "In the period of one week I will hope that you two leave France, settle, get married, and both hold positions, now here's the tricky part, you cannot join the local or any other Opera, and he cannot join any Orchestra, song writing group or anything of the sort, relating to music. I must know where you are residing so when the week is up, I can come make my inspections, if any of the following terms are not met, you come back to Paris, divorced, marry me and live a Vicomtesse for the rest of your miserable life. So, do we have a deal?"

She wanted to slap him, very badly, how could they accomplish all of this in only one week? Still, it was not impossible, but difficult, she knew if Erik helped they could work it out.

"All right," She shook his hand. "No tricks, monsieur, and we have a deal. If you try anything..." She searched for her words. "I'll help him kill you."

She knew she had just threatened to spill a man very close to hers blood, but as she thought of happiness with Erik, she did not mind as she would have anyone else.

Raoul shook her hand almost reluctantly. "Deal." He turned and rounded the corner to his carriage which she was curious as to how she hadn't noticed it.

Just as this happened, Erik came from his hiding place. "Of all of the messes you could have gotten us into."

She blushed and beckoned for them to go inside to talk things out.

* * *

  


Erik looked into the fire, his back was to her and his hands were at his sides, his fingers flexed out, stiff.

Christine shifted nervously in her chair, she hated when Erik did this, it was his way of letting her know he was upset. She brushed a stray curl from her cheek and continued to watch him, unanxiously awaiting what he would say next. 

Erik sensed her discomfort and relaxed slightly. "This is going to be very difficult."

She sighed in relief. "I know."

He turned to face her. "I mean _very_ difficult, the Vicomte is out to win, and I'm positive he'll do anything to make sure he does."

She stood and took his hands. "That's why we should do this, Erik! I suggested it because I know Raoul, I know he will and I just _have_ to be with you!"

He sighed, taking her into a hug. He kissed her forehead. "Yes darling but, trying to run and hide from him," He sighed squeezing her more tightly. "I could handle it for some years, but Christine I'm forty eight years old, I don't know how long I could and Raoul won't ever give up unless..."

"Unless he loved someone else or he was dead." She finished sadly. He brought her back to look at her.

"I'm willing to try it, but after a while, I'll have to just send you..."

"No Erik! I will not leave with him, ever! You'll try and after so long if he doesn't but out we'll have to hook him up with someone! I am not the only beautiful woman on earth! And if that doesn't work I said it once I'll say it again I will help to kill him!"

Erik smiled. "You stubborn woman."

She took his hand and kissed it. "Promise me, promise me you'll never ever send me away again..."

"Christine..." He started.

"Promise!" She gasped out, suddenly about to cry.

He paused then resumed the hug from before. "I promise."

"I am yours and yours only, if I can't live with you I don't want to live at all."

"Never say that, Christine, in thirty of forty years you will have to live without me, but not completely, I will always be there inside your heart. I will always watch over you, I will always love you."

Christine smiled into his shirt and stepped back a bit. She reached up, gently beginning to take his mask off but his hand stopped her. "I want to see you, Erik." She whispered, he paused and then let go of her, allowing her to proceed to take off the porcelain shell.

She succeeded and gently set it down on an end table. She then reached up, cupping his cheek lovingly and stroking over it with her thumb. He nearly backed away but her firm gaze drew him nearer. Before he thought it was fair he could no longer look at her face, for it had come in contact with the scarred flesh. He shivered and turned his face so he could press his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss, her hand coming down to his neck alongside her other one and she drew herself against him. His own hands came around her waist, she could feel how timid he still was about touching her. She pressed herself to him, showing him she liked to feel him against her. 

Tears left his eyes at this beautiful gesture. He held onto her more tightly, ending the kiss after a short while, but staring into her eyes for an eternity before she spoke.

"I love you, Erik." Her voice was just above a whisper. He smiled at her, reaching up to brush his knuckles over her soft cheek. 

"I love you, Christine." She blushed and yawned to her own dismay. He chuckled. "I believe, mademoiselle, that it is time for bed for you."

She sighed and nodded, knowing it was useless to try and argue. She kissed his cheek and he her forehead and she sulked sleepily into her room.

* * *

  


Authors notes- Ok CALM DOWN! LOL, she only fails temporarily, but Erik doesn't let her get away that easily, he gets to fight for her! Be patient! I'm doing me best. And besides, I think watching Erik kill Raoul slowly and painfully will be _quite_ interesting, don't you? I might have to boost the rating for the next few chapters _will be very_ gruesome! Hope no one has a weak stomach, though I'll warn you all, you can skip those paragraphs to the lovey dovey stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Light of the Moon, Chapter Three_

_ Journey In the Night_

* * *

  


WARNING- This is NOT for the squeamish! There are some explicit killings in here and some sexual content. 

* * *

  


It was the nest morning that Christine and Erik set out, after having gotten some things from Christine's flat. It was still mostly dark so that Erik could go unnoticed, and things could go quietly, with no interruptions. 

They boarded a ship after Erik coaxed the captain to allow them on where Christine could not hear their discussion, but she was sure he had given the captain a heavy purse. 

Christine was in her cabin, reading shortly after boarding when there was a knock on the door. She cocked an eyebrow and walked to the door, opening it to find a nervously smiling Erik.

"Yes, Erik?" She asked curiously, giving him a sweet smile.

Erik stepped in and closed the door. "I, must ask you something, it's rather important since we're on the ship..."

She smiled . "Of course,"

He bit his lip and she noticed a small box in his hand. "What is that?"

He sighed. "The reason I'm here. Christine, you know I love you?"

"Yes of course!"

He opened the box to reveal a small delicate ring, made of silver with an onyx setting similar to his own gold one. "I had it made in Persia in case I ever... Well..."

She was about to collapse. "Erik, what are you trying to say?"

He fell to his knee, almost glad he did so for he was also weak in his knees. "I'm trying to ask you to marry me."

She went hot then cold and fell into his arms, he let out a startled cry and grasped her limp body to him. She opened her eyes, staring into his worried ones. "Christine, you don't have to I can't..."

"Oh of course I will! I just never dreamed..." She trailed off, his disbelieving look made her almost out of frustration grab his face and kiss him, kiss him with a passion she had not ever felt.

His fingers worked to get the band around her finger and then were everywhere, from cupping her breasts to caressing her hips. She had not even noticed him undo her dress in her bliss and so she let out a startled and pleased gasp as his face rested against her now bare breast, his hot breath caressing her and causing her nipple to grow erect. He took it into his mouth and at her sudden urging he tugged at it when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you but are the two of you ready?" Someone said not opening it.

Erik cursed. "No, give us a minute."

"Ready for what, Erik?" she asked, pulling her dress back on.

He smiled. "For our wedding of course!"

She laughed. "You knew I'd say yes?"

"I hoped." He helped her up and looked at her. "_Are you_ ready?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "Yes."

The two made their way onto the deck where the first mate, the captain and the captain's wife awaited them.

"They're the witnesses." The captain explained.

Erik nodded and they started with it, he gave her his own ring for a wedding one and she smiled when it was over, handing it back.

"Christine, what are you?"

"I have one, you now have one." She explained, he nodded and kissed her again.

"Ready to go finish what we started at the wrong time?" he asked with a curious chuckle. She laughed and nodded, following him back to his cabin where they would spend the rest of the trip together.

* * *

As she got off of the ship Christine heard someone talking, she stepped around a corner to see a man, who had been on the ship speaking to someone she did not recognize, curiously she found Erik, telling him how strange it seemed. He frowned.

"He's probably tracking us for the fop." He said, rounding the corner, then turning back to her. "Whatever you do, no matter what you hear, do not look back here."

She went to go but when she heard a cry of fear she ran back and all feeling in her left.

They were fighting Erik, all three but he had taken ones knife and slit the mans throat, then shoved him against a wall and nailed him in place with the exact same knife. He then took the other man and slammed his head against the wall so many times that it cracked, the contents of it seeping out along the heavy white brick.

Christine's stomach knotted as she watched this and she quickly walked away, trying to hide the fact she'd seen anything. Erik soon returned, his hands wiped clean but she gave herself away with a sob and running to a corner to vomit.

"Next time, my love, perhaps you shall listen to me. You know I never would kill any random person I thought was someone, they both admitted to being in cahoots with Raoul before they died, I did it for you."

Christine nodded, trying to accept this. Thoughts of killing Raoul immediately left, she would have Erik do all of the dirty work.

It had been harder to look at him that day, but she pushed thoughts of fear aside, he did it for her, he loved her enough to kill. That was all that mattered.  
Christine nervously sat next to her husband in the coach, wringinh her hands.   
"I told you I'd never hurt you.." He whispered as he looked at her.   
I know you wpuldn't." 

  
"The whatever is the matter?" 

  
"I really hate that you did that, even if it was for us, Erik. It's not like my Angel." 

  
"You did not marry your Angel, Christine, there are no Angel's on this Earth, I love you and will do absolutely anything for you." 

  
"Just promise me something?" 

  
"Anything." 

  
"if you do it, don't make it so... Bloody..." 

  
He laughed. "All right." He hugged her close and though sha may have before, she did not want to move away.   


Raoul De Chagny cursed as he learned his men had been brutally murdered. He knew that monster Christine was with had done it, and now had no way of knowing wether she was married or not.

He decided to take matters into his own hands, letting the staff know he would be gone for some time and catching a boat to Italy.

He would not fail, it would take a lot for the madman to kill him, and he worried greatly for his Christine's safety. He would not, could not fail his love, for though she did not know it. Raoul would kill the beast, bring her home and turn her head somehow, he had too....... she was counting on him.

* * *

  


Shorter, true, but nonetheless good? Bad, do you want me to make it longer? Lemme know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Track Down This Murderer and His Wife_

* * *

  


Christine snuggled into the material of Erik's jacket, the lapels brushed her cheeks as her face was nose to chest. He sighed, holding his wife close to him, his wife. Christine was his wife, not the Vicomte's, his. She had married him and allowed him to make love to her without his mask, she had even begged him to do so. Erik could not think of how he could be happier.

Christine began to drift off into sleep. It had been several days since he had killed Raoul's spies, and she had learned to forgive him and calm down. She lay in his arms now, as they rode the streets of Italy. They had arrived in Naples this morning, and had been taking carriage rides all day to get to where Erik had in mind. She trusted him even now, that he had killed two men, after all, he had told her not to come over there.

Erik felt her body go limp with sleep and he smiled at his wife's trust. She had witnessed a terrible thing in Florence, but he did not regret protecting her and their privacy. He knew the Vicomte might come here himself to try and get her back, but he would not allow it. She was his, she had given herself to him of her own free will, and she would not be taken away by a mere boy.

He shifted slightly, trying to calm from his thoughts, she stirred deeper into his chest and then lay still again. He reached out, gently stroking her hair, they would arrive soon. He did not want to wake her until it was absolutely necessary. She had slept little since she had watched him kill those men, and she would need her strength.

"Pandora..." He whispered affectionately. Always the curious one was Christine.

Christine dreamt of her childhood in Sweden, old memories that she usually dreamt but she hadn't lately, what with her nightmares of the killings. 

She saw her father, swinging her high into the sky, smiling fondly at this which he had helped create. Then she was sitting on his lap, her face in his chest as he played for her, the music from his violin hauntingly beautiful. She smiled in her sleep, the melody playing in her head over and over again, she was asleep now, and he stopped, bending to kiss her forehead, and then handing her to her mother, who took her to bed.

Then they were in Paris, her mother had died and they had left their native country to start anew. Christine held his hand as they walked down the cobbles, waving to people pushing their carts, buying things along the way home.

She awoke with a start as the carriage came to a halt, sitting up she looked curiously at her husband. He smiled softly, caressing her cheek. "This is our stop." He whispered.

* * *

  


Raoul generously payed the captain to allow him to board the ship that was leaving for Italy. That same evening he payed a very young shy female passenger to ease his stress in a certain way. 

He found himself drinking, something he rarely did but there he was, drinking like an alcoholic. Christine... She could ease his pain far better than the previous girl. She would be his wife and bear his sons and let him make love to her whenever he pleased. She would do anything for him.

He smiled and fell asleep, bottle of liquor in hand.

* * *

  


Christine gasped and whirled around, arms to the sides through the foyer of the grand house. She leaned against a marble pillar, then ran into the living room, then the dining room, then the kitchen. She flew up the stairs, heedless to Erik's laughter at her childlike behavior. She marveled the master bedroom and then opened another door, something between a gasp and a sigh escaping her lips. It was a nursery, completely set up for a baby and even a bed for a child or toddler. She ran her hand over the rail of the crib, something inside her wanting to put them to good use. But she knew no was not the time. She went down into the living room. Her husband stood arm against the mantle, he gazed into the flames, a glass of something in his hand. She smiled and went behind him, hugging him.

"How on earth did the OPERA GHOST manage a house like this?"

He chuckled. "My home beneath the Opera was not my only home. I designed this when I was younger, and lived in it for a few years."

"And you left it furnished?"

"Nadir, my Persian friend would come to check on it. As you saw we have four servants, a maid, a butler, a cook and a coachman. I take care of the land and stables and now you," he ste down his glass and turned so he was holding her. "You are in charge of the house."

She smiled and he bent to kiss her. "I love you."

He placed his cheek in her hair. "I love you."

She laughed. "You were planning to have kids?"

"Let's say I thought you would come around sooner, but it turned out I met you when I did."

She nuzzled his face. "You aren't _that_ old, I'm sure it could still work out. If you wanted to, of course."

He kissed her cheek. "When the whole Raoul thing is over." He promised her.

She looked up. "Really?" she blushed, knowing she sounded like a child herself.

He laughed. "Yes, Christine, really."

She blushed even deeper. "What would I do without you?"

"Live a boring life in Paris alone, with the fop."

She made a purring noise and slid her hands into his jacket, pushing it back and off. Getting up on tiptoe she kissed him, more deeply than the past two.

He sighed and brought her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

  


Christine lay in the bed, her husbands arms around her, his soft snores making her smile. She sighed, nuzzling into his chest possessively, thinking on their life together. Other than the imposing threat of Raoul it was nearly perfect. Once Raoul was done pestering them they could start their family, taking them all around the world. 

She knew that she could get pregnant before it was wise, which she was prepared for. She had decided if Raoul would not let them alone she would allow Erik to do whatever he pleased with him. She would, of course, make sure he would do it away from her and their lavish home.

It surprised her to think he could have afforded it, even when he was younger, but architects did make good money.

She dismissed her curiosity, closing her eyes, imagining their children. She wouldn't mind having many sons as long as she had at least one girl. Their faces flashed in her mind, bright and smiling but most importantly whole.

She didn't think it was that important, actually. If she had a baby with a face that wasn't complete she would love it just as much, after all, she loved it's father. 

She drifted into sleep for the second time that evening, happy beyond belief. She was lying in her husbands arms, unaware of Raoul's ship, which would dock in a week. She only knew she loved him, he loved her, and they were beginning to have a real life.

* * *

  


Sorry it's shorter, quick announcement, as you all wished, Christine is not going to fail, but there will be a really tough situation to get out of. R and r

Sharon


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Pursuit of Happiness_

* * *

  


Stirring in the luxurious bed the light caused them to shield their eyes. A groan of drowsiness slipped from their lips, and they stretched and turned to their partner, who was still asleep, a peaceful smile on their face.

Christine smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. The warmth of his breath caressed her face, and he still slept. Overjoyed by this, she nuzzled into his chest, calmly listening to his heart pound.

The past week had been glorious, mornings of late sleeping, nights of love and music, it had all been so different, she nearly forgot Raoul.

But she didn't, not completely, a foreboding beat played in her heart, she knew it would not be much longer, he would come for her. She hissed unconsciously, her eyes narrowing as she pictured the scene he would make, dragging her by her arm like a schoolgirl, he would make a fool of her, and take her from Erik.

No, she told herself. I won't let him and neither will Erik. Still, they had just gotten acquainted with their neighbors, and now what would they think of them?

Erik stirred beneath her, and she realized she was clawing at his skin, not wanting to let him see her this way she turned to stare at the wall, fighting back hordes of tears. His gentle hand touched her shoulder, questioning and yet loving as well. She lost control, bursting into sobs. His arms came around her, turning her to him and allowing her to cry into his chest, his hands rubbing against her back, his voice soothing her.

She soon quieted, not able to resist his comfort, burying her face in the warm, pale skin. She whimpered, clutching him tightly, feeling his lips spread kisses over her shoulders.

"Christine, what is wrong? What have I done to upset you?"

She shook her head, pulling back to look at him. "Nothing Erik, it's not you."

He tilted his head, curious. "Then what is it? Why were you crying?"

She sniffled, looking at her hands, ashamed. "I was thinking of... Raoul. I'm worried, Erik, I'm so worried."

"Don't be," He said clutching her hand. "He wont take you from me ever again, Christine."

She shook her head. "But if they see him treating me like a child what will everyone else think?"

He laughed heartily. "Darling, you should know by now not to care what they think."

She sighed. "I do try."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, mon cherie, I know."

* * *

Raoul staggered from the boat, his appearance was terrible, he was drunk, as he had been much of the journey, and his shirt was soiled from his many activities. It won't do to have her see me this way, he thought.

He stumbled through the streets, trying to find a tailor. Finally he did and asked for any extra clothing, and that he would pay handsomely.

To his misfortune, the man did not understand a word he had spoken. Oh right! He doesn't speak French!

Grumbling, slipping from his drunken state of mind, he grabbed a random man and took him behind a building, slaughtering him. He took off the mans clothes, careful not to get blood on them, as he had been when killing the poor bloke.

He dressed quickly, unaware of one spot of blood on his right hip. Now, to find where she lives! He staggered about two things coming to mind, her voice and his shadowy figure, he walked about blindly when he caught a slip of black in the corner of his eye. He twisted to see no one, cursing.

Erik stalked away to get home to his wife, they must leave immediately, there was no time to lose. Raoul would see one of them and come for her, making it all the harder.

He got home and immediately went about packing their things, he presented her with a black cloak of her own, telling her she would blend more easily in the shadows with it. She put it on, and followed him out, willing to go wherever he may lead, even if it were to death.

* * *

  


They moved as swiftly as ghosts onto the ship leaving for Persia, Christine's hood fell away and Erik cursed, roughly throwing it back on, embarrassed and ashamed she released his hand and stalked into her room, he had asked for separate ones interconnecting, so that they would not become tempted toward one another, this was a potentially dangerous time for them to be caught up in their desires, and yet they needed to reach each other quickly.

She threw the cloak away, locking all of her doors and sitting on the bed with a huff. She stood again, stomping to her dressing table, sitting at the chair and beginning to comb out her hair, tears pricked at her eyes, thinking of the harshness of Erik tossing her hood onto her head, getting a few strings caught in it, which painfully tugged at her scalp.

And he had worried about being caught in a fatal embrace with the way he had treated her! She coldly laughed at the thought, throwing the comb down and standing to change her clothing. A knock sounded on the door that connected both rooms but she ignored it, unbuttoning her sleeves and then undoing her bodice.

A heavy sigh. "Christine, it's Erik, let me in."

She continued to ignore him, shuffling from the dress, now in her chemise. She tossed the heavy fabric away, ready to draw back the covers on the bed.

"Christine, darling... Please...."

She paused, looking at the door, half tempted. She made up her mind, slipping into a dressing gown and going to the door, unlocking it. "What is it?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Uh, a are you ok?"

She chuckled. "Yes I'm fine, but tired." She turned to slam the door.

He caught it. "This door stays open at all times. Just in case." He pushed it ope all the way, then made to kiss her. She backed away, her eyes blazing with pain and anger. "Darling, I'm sorry I was so rough but I've had a very hard day and everything seemed to be going wrong..."

What nerve this man had! To think, she had considered bearing his children! "That is no reason to take it out on me."

He sighed taking her hand gently. "I know, I'm truly sorry. I would rather die than do you intentional harm. Please forgive me, my love, my Angel..."

Her eyes filled with tears and she fell into his embrace, calming herself, then bringing back, pressing her lips firmly to his. He deepened the kiss, pulling her body to his.

She pulled back, giggling. "Now, now, darling. This is _why_ we have separate rooms."

He chuckled. "You're right, goodnight Christine, I love you."

She blushed. "Good night. I love you too."

* * *

  


L A M E , non? Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_Encounter_

* * *

  


AN- Danger, danger Red Robinson! Due to serious lack of reviews, this story is in danger of being removed. I will of course, email chaps to Jenny and other interested patrons. Please review and save it.

* * *

  


"J'ai soif." Christine mumbled as she strolled with Erik on the deck, his 'watchful tactic.' She had decided to accompany him since she was now frightened at the thought of being in her room alone, but regretted her decision now that the blazing sun was beating down on them. She fanned herself, looking at him, where even in his black attire not one bead of sweat rolled from his forehead.

"All right, dear. Things look fine, let's get something to drink." He possessively took her hand and guided her to a small café like area of the deck, were he helped her sit. A man soon came in his black waistcoat and crisp white dress-shirt. He grinned at them.

"What can I get you?"

"Ice water with lemon, please." She replied.

"You sir?"

"Wine would be fine, thank you."

"White red or zinfandel?"

"Red please."

The man nodded and went off, Erik smiled at Christine. "Darling, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well," he started. "It seems our fine young friend didn't get onto the ship, and we can relax a bit more, for I highly doubt the boy would be clever enough to escape _my_ eye. Perhaps since we are on a ship..."

Christine thought to herself what he would have finished with. We can try to have children now. "Yes, Erik?"

"Well, we did discuss.... Children..."

She blushed. "That we did." She paused as the waiter set her drink down, then Erik's. They thanked him and he went off to wait on another couple. "Erik, do you... Want to have a baby?"

"Well, darling. I think we've both waited long enough. That is of course, not if you do not want to."

"My love," Her voice held tears. "I would be honored to bear your child."

He smiled, looking to make sure no one had heard. "Then it is settled. This will be a long journey, Christine. I am sure we will find time."

"I do not understand, how can we reach Persia?"

"Well, we will have to go all around Africa, which we have been doing. We then cross up, go through the Arabian Sea and land in Jask. From there we shall travel to India."

She thought for a moment. "Why not go straight to India?"

"There is... Something, I must see to in Tehran." 

"Oh," She looked idly into her glass. "Then it will be a while before we can..." she trailed off.

He laughed. "Mon amour, there certainly will be enough time before we dock for..." He adopted a rough, sneering voice, to add drama. "For me to impregnate you."

She laughed at his humor. Blushing furiously at the thought. "If you can."

He smiled. "I am sure that is no problem. I am quite healthy, cherié, do not worry."

Sighing Christine nodded and finished her drink, glad that things were working out for a change. 

* * *

  


Raoul de Chagny cursed as he made his way away from the large home that had once occupied his beloved. The butler, luckily, spoke French and had told him they had left, but had refused to tell him where to.

He decided to go back to Paris and wait, he was sure they would not be so foolish as to stay away overlong. No, something would draw them back, and he would claim his bride when that happened. For his bride she would be, no mistakes made. 

He found shelter in a nearby hotel, he had had the butler write him a note in Italian for the clerk so he could stay there a night and have the opportunity to bathe. He had also given him a note to take to the tailor for clothing.

Exhausted, he sank into the water of the tub, falling asleep. His dreams were invaded by images of his Christine, willingly giving herself to the monster. He could only watch as he touched what should be Raoul's, and she accepted it, touching him also. His mind shifted and now he saw her bearing his children, happily. Could it be true? Could Christine truly love this man that way?

He woke with a start, sweating and gasping for breath. No, she wasn't like that. She would never be, she had been forced into all of this. He would not stand by and watch her suffer, he was going to make that demon pay for taking her innocence. And he would make sure it was a damn bloody death, too! He would wait now, and soon enough, surely she would come.

* * *

  


Ok, tis all for now. Now, I am going to hold a vote. DO NOT VOTE IN REVIEWS! Email your votes to me with vote as the subject, christinedaaerre@operamail.com . The question is, should I make Christine barren? Majority will rule. Happy voting but still review to save it!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_A Night On Deck_

In The Light of the Moon, Chapter 7

* * *

  


Author's notes. Ok, I got _one_ vote so far, and the poles wont close until I get at least _three_. I did get a blank email, no return address, no subject, no message. Dunno what that was all about, but. Ahem, ok address again, christinedaaerre@operamail.com DO NOT VOTE IN REVIEWS OR SEND VOTES TO MY OTHER EMAIL. This makes it much easier to tally. Since I don't have many votes, you don't get to know what happens. Lol, VOTE

* * *

  


"Erik? Where are we...?"

"Tssssshhhhhh, trust me cherie."

She sighed, leaned against him, and allowed him to guide her around, her eyes covered with a scarf. Soon she smelled the sea air, and it completely filled her senses, she smelled the sea salt, heard the gulls crying and felt the cool air swish over her face. Although she couldn't see anything, she was very observant of everything.

He stopped, seemed to scan the area, then his hands gently went to the back of her head, untying the silk sash. She blinked her eyes open and gasped as she witnessed the sunset and the ocean before her, only a thin, dark line separating them. She looked at her husband, breathless, then back to the golden lit water.

Erik smiled at her awe and leaned forward, kissing her neck. She smiled warmly as his arms snaked around her, and he laid his head on her shoulder, viewing the palely lit waves ahead of them. They stood there a long time at the bow of the ship, gazing out across the horizon, thinking back on the long months they had spent together. Christine turned her head and looked at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled, kissing her softly. "It is something all of those in love should share at least once."

She smiled. "We shall many more times, and at some point, we may not be alone."

He nodded, nudging her to look on. "A sunset is like life Christine, if you look away too long, it may not be there when you look back."

His philosophical words stung her slightly, it was a constant reminder that he had for so long looked away, and for him the sun was on it's way to fading, and she had to make the best out of what little glow he had left.

Again, she sighed and leaned back against him. "If only this could last forever, if only all sunsets could last forever."

He breathed in her ear softly. "Though the light does not linger, the memory always will."

* * *

  


Very short, but I don't have much to work with. VOTE!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight-_

_You Take My Breath Away_

* * *

  


Erik paced frantically outside the sick-bay, arms behind back, head faced downward. When the door opened and the doctor emerged he froze and turned to him. "Well? Is she all right?"

The doctor smiled, just slightly, then relaxed his facial muscles. "Sir, I'm afraid what you mistook for seasickness is really something else." Upon Erik's expression of horror and disbelief, the doctor remained calm. "Yes, it is serious. Nothing that wont go away in, oh," he pretended to ponder. "I'd say around nine months."

"So exact an amount of time? Medicine has improved. Tell me doctor, what exactly is it she needs to be treated for?"

The doctor shrugged lightly, surprised the husband of this woman still had not figured it out. "A... Minor case of... pregnancy."

Erik nodded, trying to clear his mind and once it had and the truth hit him he doubled back. "Monsieur! That is.... oh, you doctors! May I see her?"

The doctor finally released his controlled laugh. "Yes, yes, of course!" He stepped aside and allowed Erik in. The former phantom took a big breath, sighed and sought to find words ahead of time, hoping not to frighten or overexcite his young wife.. Oh hell who gave a damn! Certainly not her in this time of all times. And so he pushed the door open and took a quick step inside, nearly awed by her appearance.

She was glowing, her eyes closed, dark rings under them, indicating her loss of sleep of late. She was smiling softly and her hair cascaded around her ashen face like the night's sky surrounding the moon, he smiled to himself and made his way near, who would have thought he would be here, when he had expected to be mourning her absence in the cellars! As he sat and took her hand her smile grew more, and her whisper tickled him like a soft, white feather.

"A baby Erik, we're going to have a baby!" She sighed, her eyes opening, and suddenly before him he saw the woman in her, not a young chorus girl, gullible to stories of ghosts and afraid of ugliness, no she was a woman. Her eyes were clear and incredibly warm, her cheeks pink and wonderfully sculpted into her facial mold. She reminded him of his own mother, long deceased but he had to thank her, if she had treated him better he probably wouldn't be here now.

"I know," he whispered, reaching forward and stroking a few stray curls from her beautiful face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She smiled widely, her pearly teeth revealed and then hidden again. "Yes many times." Her eyes softened as she met his gaze, the intensity of his own eyes nearly frightening her, but no, he could never frighten her again.

"Yes, I told you when you were a girl, but not now. Not now that you're a woman." He leaned forward, kissing her cheek, then her nose, eyelids and forehead. Finally, his lips rested on hers a moment. "You're beautiful."

She grinned wickedly, sitting up and resting on an elbow. "How beautiful?" Her eyes searched his for an early answer, and when he leaned in to kiss her fully she gasped, returning his kiss until she couldn't breathe. After pulling away he met her gaze once more.

"You take my breath away."

She smiled, resting her forehead against his clean white shirt. "I love you, Erik."

"I love you, cherie." 

* * *

  


It's short, but hopefully good. Trying to work on my detail a bit. Well, as you can tell the votes are in. It was around 8 or 9 votes so if you know you voted, thanks! Give yourself a pat on the back, tres, bien! (Very good) If you wanted to see her barren I would be happy to work on an alternate path for the story, just lemme know, I don't care where, no tallying now.

Love you all

CD

(P.S) Special thanks to Phantom Aria, for continual support and encouragement)

(P.S.S) Thanks to all my loyal readers and readers reviewers, always let me know if you have ideas! I am totally open, you all make the stories happen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The Journey Home_

* * *

Around eight months later Erik had finished his business is Persia and they were on another ship, heading home, or to wherever they would call their home, maybe Hungary, maybe Greece, neither cared, both were caught up in the glee of impending parenthood, and it was just weeks away. Christine had her fears, about being a mother and about having the baby but Erik had calmly sat her down, nuzzled her cheek and reassured her easily with his sweet words and hypnotic voice.

One particular evening Christine was not feeling well, and was laying down in their cabin as Erik took a stroll around the deck to clear his mind. He himself had insecurities about the coming baby, mostly concerning his face, and his wife indeed had tried to reassure him but he was not so easily tempted into serenity. Gripping the railing he felt heat fill his face as he thought of what the Vicomte might do, knowing Christine was about to have his baby, it was at that moment that he vowed to give his life if he had to to protect Christine and their child. Sighing, he went back inside to their cabin and froze in shock.

"Christine?" He called, went to the bathroom, knocked and then opened the door, she was not there. Panicking he busted out the door into the hall and began searching for his wife when suddenly he heard someone calling him. "Monsieur! Monsieur!"

"Oui, oui, my wife, where is she?"

"Sick bay, monsieur, she is having the baby!"

"What!" Erik cried, storming off to there the sick bay was, 1 floor beneath. "But she's early!"

He found the wretchedly small room and knocked, the small, old face of the doctor peeped out and smiled at him. "Ah, glad you could join us, Monsieur."

"Is she all right?" Erik asked as the doctor allowed him inside, he froze upon seeing Christine, laying there in great pain. "Oh, darling I'm so sorry I left you."

"No, Erik it's . . . All, right.. Yes, all right." She gasped in her pain, reaching out for his hand. He took her's, mindless of how she violently squeezed his. He turned to the doctor, concerned. "Is it all right, that she is so early?"

"Oui, it is only by two weeks, she and the baby should be fine." The doctor said reassuringly, then went to check her. "Mme, this baby really wants out, no? All right I need you to sit up a bit more, there, that's good, now, I need you to push from where you feel the pain! Good, push!"

Erik kept his eyes on her sweet, red face, reached into his pocket with his free hand and wiped some sweat from her brow. She collapsed momentarily and whispered. "Whatever would I do without you, Erik?"

He shook his head. "Tssshhh, concentrate."

"All right Christine, another push." Six pushes later. "One more!"

Stunned, Erik looked over at the doctor as a cry sounded and felt the air leave his lungs as he gazed upon the sweet, red child in the doctor's arms. A girl! "Oh, my darling." He whispered, kissing his wife's cheek. "You did splendidly."

She didn't reply, just sat breathing a moment.

"Monsieur? If you will come take her a moment, I need to check your wife out." Erik nodded, kissed her hand and went to the doctor, carefully took the baby from him and smiled down at the little angel in his arms, shifted his grasp to better accommodate her.

The doctor knelt between Christine's legs and poked around a bit, Erik looked over, his smile draining from his face at the doctor's expression. "Monsieur?"

"Something . . . Isn't quite right." The doctor murmured, Erik felt the feeling drain from him and Christine froze.

"There's another one."

"Don't be ridiculous Christine," Erik said, turned to the doctor. "What is it?"

"She's right, there is another, Mme, push quickly for I am afraid this one is trapped."

Christine obeyed and Erik went and sat in a chair in the corner, dizzy with the shock of this revelation. "Dear God."

"One more Mme!"

To all's relief and surprise another cry sounded and Christine began to weep, laughing a little. "Ok, that's all."

The doctor held the baby up and said to Erik. "Tu voir un fils!"

"A son?" Erik whispered. "I . . . We have a son!"

Christine took the little boy and Erik moved his chair next to her bed. "Oh Erik, thank you so much!"

"No, cheri, thank _you_!" He kissed each baby and then they switched, adapting to the feel of both twins.

"Have you two names for them?"

"Oui," Erik breathed. "Julien et Julia."

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha. Kudos for the idea. I felt slightly inspired as I am madly in love, Fred so yes, they have twins.

CD


	10. Chapter 10, dedicated to Phantom Aria, h...

_Ten_

_My Man_

* * *

AN: Briefly, 'My Man' was written by somebody and first performed by Fanny Brice in her show as a Ziegfield Folly. I have not written it. In it _italics_ are the sung parts.

* * *

5 Years Later

The air was unusually thick this afternoon, fogged and warm, almost tangible. But little Julien and Juila payed no heed as they ran about the backyard of their parents Strasbourg home, laughing gleefully as they played a little game of tag. Julia zapped behind a tree, her mass of thick brown curls swinging over her shoulders. She laughed as Julien almost caught her and ran off again, past her parents who were sitting on the terrace under a table umbrella, sipping tea and talking.

Julien, tall for his age with thick dark hair and appealing blue eyes smirked and swung around the tree, tagging his older sister and running off, he had been healthy after his difficult birth, much to Christine and Erik's relief. Julia frowned slightly but sped off after him, drawing a chuckle from her father's throat.

Christine turned to him, smiling softly. She laid her hand down on his and asked. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled slightly and replied with a soft smile. "He's tricky, that Julien. But she has my determination to win."

Christine smiled. "And your sneakiness to do so."

"I am not sneaky," Erik laughed. "Not when I don't have to be."

Christine smiled and sighed, lacing her fingers in with his. "I'm so glad everything worked out."

Erik smiled and moved his chair closer to hers so he could smell her hair. "Did I not promise it would?"

Christine sighed. "Mmm-mmmm." She hummed an 'I don't know' and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, look at them! Was I not just holding them in my arms for the first time?"

Erik smiled, tightening his grip on his wife's hand. "I was once told that that is the greatest joy about raising children, they grow so quickly and yet you're there for every moment of it. I'm so glad we got the chance."

She nodded and smiled, standing and clapping her hands together. "Why don't we go inside and see about some lunch, children?"

"Ok, maman!" The twins followed her inside and before he followed Erik took one last look over the yard, grinned and went in after his wife and children.

* * *

Christine sat at the piano in the sitting room, randomly running her fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. Finding a melody she played it once more and smiled, a song that she had known for some years.

"Oh my man I love him so;

he'll never know.

_All my life is just a spare;_

But I don't care.

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright.__

_ All right._

What's the difference if I say

I'll go away

When I know I'll come back.

On my knees some day.

For whatever my man is

I am his

_Forever more!_

_ Oh my man I love him so!_

_ He'll never know!_

_All my life is just a spare;_

_ But I don't care._

_ When he takes me in his arms_

_ The world is bright._

_ All right._

_ What's the difference if I say_

_ I'll go away_

_ When I know I'll come back._

_ On my knees some day._

_ For whatever my man is_

_ I am his_

_ Forever more!"_

Pausing to catch her breath Christine felt hot tears on her cheeks, tears that expressed her love and undying devotion to this man which had promised the world, then laid it at her feet. She sobbed softly a moment, heedless as her husband's arms came about her. She turned and cried into his chest and murmured, half in song. "For whatever my man is, I am his, forever more!"

Smiling softly Erik kissed her forehead, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I know, darling. I know."

She calmed and took a deep, shuddery breath. "Do you really though?" She sighed. "Will you ever know how much I love you, Erik?"

He smiled more and held her closer. "If you love me as I love you, ma petite, then yes, I shall."__

With a soft smile she brought herself back from him and smiled. "I'm going to go check on the children, I'll be right back." 

He nodded and watched her climb up the stairs, then began to sing softly to himself.

_"Oh my girl I love her so_

_ She'll never know._

_ All my life was such a spare_

_ But I don't care._

_ When she takes me in her arms the world_

_ Is bright_

_ All right!_

_ What's the difference if I say_

_ I'll go away_

_ When I know I'll come back_

_ On my knees some day._

_ For whatever my girl is_

_ I am hers_

_ Forever more!"_

* * *

__Ok, I'm dry. Ideas welcome while I go see if _My_ man can give me some inspiration. Review please!__


End file.
